


At Least

by Bre95611



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Bunker, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/pseuds/Bre95611
Summary: Dean makes Cas breakfast in bed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 12 years to these dumb kids that keep making write marriage proposals.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Cas blinked his eyes open as the smell of fresh coffee hit him. He rolled over underneath the blanket, searching out the source of the smell, coffee prepared just how he liked it. Cas smiled when he saw Dean standing above him, tray laden with breakfast food balanced on one arm and mug steaming in his other hand.

"Hello, Dean." Cas stretched, readjusting so he was sitting up in bed, comforter pooling around his hips and exposing his chest. Dean handed Cas the mug before setting the tray in his lap.

Dean, clad in nothing but his boxers, rounded the bed before climbing back in next to Cas and plucking a slice of bacon off his plate.

"What's all this?" Cas took a sip of his coffee. Dean blushed. Cas loved when he blushed.

Dean brought a hand up, rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "Oh, um, its...its nothing, Cas. Just woke up before you, is all." He thoroughly chewed his piece of bacon, refused to look Cas in the eye.

They talked while Cas ate and Dean grazed. They discussed their plans for the day, errands they needed to run. They talked about Sam, Jody and Donna, Jack and Claire and Kaia. They were going to have a family dinner that night. Everyone would be there around 7. Maybe they'd play Mouse Trap. 

Dean rose from bed, grabbing Cas's tray and long empty mug, and took it to the kitchen. He was washing dishes when he felt Cas come up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and pulling him close. Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his neck, his chin on Dean's shoulder. Cas's lips at his ear. 

"Twelve years ago, I raised you from Hell. Happy anniversary, Dean." Cas placed a kiss on Dean's cheek. He walked back to their room to get dressed for the day. Dean turned and followed.

"I thought you forgot!" Dean called after him. He rounded the corner and walked into their room. Cas was on one knee, small velvet box in hand.

"How about twelve more?" Cas looked almost nervous. Dean was beaming, heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

Dean closed the gap between them, dropping to his knees as well. He gripped the lapel of Cas's trenchcoat and brought their lips together with bruising force. He pulled away, lost in the moment. He was smiling.

"At least."

**Author's Note:**

> See more on my [tumblr!](https://bre95611.tumblr.com/)


End file.
